


Only Natural

by SilverWolf7



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, needing to pee, no toilet in sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have to go, you have to go.  Clara finds this out the hard way.  The Doctor doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who has ever thought of this? Surely there are others.

Sometimes, Clara really hated where the Doctor took them on their adventures.

There was that one time that they had been chained up for hours in a desert with sand piranha. There were both messes on Trenzalore and now this.

They had been trampling their way through thick knee high grass for the past 3 hours and she was exhausted, sore and to her ever rising shame in desperate need of a toilet. And the Doctor refused to stop.

“Come on Clara! The TARDIS is in the city! You can see it now, just off in the distance. The glimmering you see is the top of their highest tower. She’s there, I know she is, I can sense her waiting.”

She had to stop, bend at the waist and suck in some deep breaths before she could even think of continuing on. Unfortunately that put extra pressure on her bladder and her face was suddenly scarlet.

“Uh, Doctor, I need to stop for a few minutes.”

He whirled around and stared at her, his eyebrows rising to meet curls of hair. “Stop?! But we’ve only got about...two, perhaps three hours left of walking to do. You’re already slowing us down by stopping to pant.”

She began scrabbling at her belt, so she could pull down her jeans because, nope, she was going right here, right now, because there was no longer any chance she could hold this off any longer. 

He stared at her uncomprehendingly until she started to pee, before he turned round and began walking off a few feet ahead. She kept her eyes on him, not wanting him to turn around while she was tending to her own business. He didn’t turn around once. 

At one stage, she even averted her gaze, as he took her stopping to go as a sign that so could he. He didn’t have to squat though, lucky sod. Thankfully, the grass was thick and fluffy and was a good enough substitute for toilet tissue. She decided to deal with both ends while she was at it.

She was a lot more comfortable by the time she jogged back up to the Doctor. She was still exhausted and hot and sweaty, but she was blessedly free of what was holding her back before.

She grinned up at the Doctor and sighed in relief. “All ready to go now,” she stated and pointed to the pinpoint of reflected light in the distance. “Two or three hours then? Looks more like four or five to me. Think we’ll make it before I need to sleep?”

He grinned down at her and nodded. “Course we will. Three hours, tops. And then we can stop and you can go sleep.”

She nodded and began to walk. She felt much lighter and quicker now and she noticed an extra spring in the Doctor’s step. They took only one short detour to wash their hands in a fast moving river, but kept moving forwards past that point.

The expected awkwardness she thought she’d feel now that she had officially publically peed with an audience standing right by her wasn’t there. She was actually amazed that he had made it as non awkward a situation as possible. 

While walking he told her that it was only natural of every living creature in the universe to need to void waste materials and there was nothing wrong with that and she should have told him why she wanted to stop so badly.

Now that it was over and done with she felt silly for not mentioning it until the last possible second and then told him by physically doing so right in front of him.

They made the city and found the TARDIS in the appointed three hours. 

By the time she was curled up in her bed on board, she decided that it hadn’t been that bad of an adventure at all. Just a lot of walking to be done. And tomorrow she had a city full of alien things to explore.

Sometimes she hated the Doctor and the places he takes her. This trip was not one of them.


End file.
